


Кто твой лоа?

by shmourne



Series: Альфа Хамелеона [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Original Character(s), Routine, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shmourne/pseuds/shmourne
Summary: Кому ты молишься теперь, мертвый тролль?
Series: Альфа Хамелеона [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831468
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Кто твой лоа?

В Зандаларе все не то и не так. От шумных базаров с пахучей едой до высокомерных тролльих лиц. Все здесь — золото и гордыня, с которой не сравнится даже эльфийская. Все здесь не так.

Слишком высокие даже для рослого шал’дорай полки, слишком грубо сработанные каменные столы и постели с металлической сетью вместо спинки и везде, везде — маски лоа. Своих богов зандалары носят у сердца, даже самых жутких. Тех, что следуют за тобой смертной тенью, бегут по потолку во тьме тысячей лапок, щелкают и скрипят высоким длинным тоном в ночной тиши. Нэстрис привык и не привык к ним сразу.

Он едва заметно кривит губы, когда проходит мимо алтарей. Так, чтобы не заметил Кууси. Но тролль кривится тоже.

«Кууси» значит шестой. Нэстрис не знает языка, но по плавному звучанию догадывается, что — не троллий. А еще по движениям его, по жестам его, что Кууси был не из тех, кого допускали к вершинам пирамиды. И перед глазами мелькает картинка — босоногого полуголодного мальчишки, который бежит подальше от золотой клетки огромного города. Но Кууси не зандалар. Да, статен ростом, когда не горбится, но кожа имеет иной оттенок и виной тому частично смерть. У него шерсть на загривке жесткая, крепче единственный оставшийся клык, и гуще седая грива, свалянная в толстые дредды. Он чужой здесь, чужой на островах Эха, чужой везде.

Совсем как Нэстерис.

— Кууси, — жрец останавливается у алтаря Бвонсамди, тяжело опираясь на трость. Колено простреливает болью, но голос остается ровным.

Тролль морщит нос и расправляет плечи.

— Чего тебе? — он хмурится, глядя на зеленоватую маску чуть ниже курильницы, и та покрывается тонкой коркой льда.

— Ты был здесь раньше?

Алтарь вспыхивает бирюзово-синими огнями, лед трескается, отлетая кусками в разные стороны, и все стихает, отзываясь лишь едва различимым гулом в гомоне толпы ниже.

— Я — нет. Тебе какое дело вообще?

— Ты так кривишься, глядя на своих лоа…

— Эти, — Кууси яростно сплевывает под ноги, — не мои лоа! Мои лоа — мертвы для меня. Где были лоа, когда Плеть рвала меня на части?! Где были лоа, когда мне вырвали сердце и подняли из мертвых?!

Нэстерис поднимает обе руки вверх, вместе с зажатой в одной тростью, и качает головой.

— Эти, — тролль тычет пальцем вверх, туда, где сияет в полуденном солнце верхушка пирамиды, — изгнали мое племя на север. Из-за них мой народ пострадал, ввязавшись в чужую войну! — голос его скрипит и срывается.

— Я понимаю, — Нэстрис склоняет голову и отступается. Трость резко вонзается в землю между каменных плит, жрец качается, но его ловят за локоть. — Я понимаю, — он благодарит не словом, а взглядом, цепляясь за холодное, покрытое тонкой шерстью, предплечье. И они шагают вместе — по длинным высоким ступеням, медленно и кое-как. — Моя богиня оставила меня, — говорит жрец. — Она подарила мне и моему народу одни лишь страдания, а сама ушла из мира. Впрочем, она обязательно появится снова, как только ей что-то будет угрожать…

Кууси неопределенно хмыкает в ответ.

— Сделка с богами всегда невыгодна.

— Нос не расквась, — неловко говорит тролль, указывая на камушек впереди.

Солнце жарит так, что, кажется, плавятся стены. Город нависает над головами, далекий и одновременно близкий. От порта одуряюще пахнет рыбой да чайки орут так, что можно оглохнуть. Кууси прохладный. Его руки — сплошной мертвенный лёд, и от них так быстро мерзнут запястья. Тролль ведет его в тень и помогает сесть. Лавка тоже слишком горячая.

От какофонии запахов, температур, текстуры болит голова, и Нэстерис неспешно массирует виски.

— Кто твой лоа теперь? — вдруг спрашивает его Кууси, плюхаясь рядом. Жрец еле заметно усмехается, откидываясь на спинку.

— Ты знаешь ответ, — просто говорит он. И тень его, полускрытая иными, вытягивается и обрастает щупальцами.


End file.
